The Forgotten Sister
by Beaufale
Summary: Lets say Lily had another sister. Muggle of course, but what if she got dragged into the word of magic? What if she wasn't as easy to forget? AU, because I don't like it when people die, set before PS. Both cannon and non-cannon pairings. T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Bryony Evans was the easily forgotten younger sister of the exceptional witch Lily Evans, and snobby mean Petunia Evans, daughter of Rose and Harold Evans. She looked a lot like Lily, same red hair, and long face, but in the eyes, Lily was green, Bryony was light brown. But they looked like sisters. She was three years younger than Lily , and four to Petunia.

When I say easily forgotten, I mean with most things. Her parents have left her a dancing practice six times over two years, which may not seem a lot but to a childit's huge. Not only that but they made plans on top of plans Bryn already had. Petunia forgot to help her with her homework even though Bryn reminded her often. Lily all but forgot she existed.

So Bryony was seven when she found out her favourite sister was a witch. True she knew Lily was special, amazingly gifted, but Bryn never knew what exactly what she was. Though eavesdropping on Lily and Severus should have shown her something. Especially when her called her a witch.

"It's cool to know witch nearby. That means when we start Hogwarts well be together." The boy with dark greasy hair said.

"What if I don't get a letter from Hogwarts?" Lily said, concerned.

"You will. You have too. Everybody does." The boy replied.

Bryony crept closer, crackling the leaves in the process.

"Who's there?" The boy yelled

"Me." Her voice slipped out quietly.

"Bryn, what are you doing? Mummy says you're not supposed to go out alone, your too young." Lily snapped jumping up.

"Am not!" the six year old cried.

"You are! Mummy says so. Sev, this is Bryony, my younger sister." Lily gestured to the girl creeping towards them.

"You didn't say you had a younger sister." He reply getting off the ground.

"Must have slipped my mind." Lily murmured

"I'm not alone. You're here." Bryn explained, "You promised to play with me. But you didn't. And Tuney won't play, and Mummy forgot to take me shopping for school shoes, so I followed you."

"Can't you go home, I'm playing with Sev now."

"But Lily, you promised!" she cried, "You have to keep your promises, otherwise bad things happen

"Lily doesn't want to play with you. And neither do I, Muggle." Sev snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Sev." Lily sighed

"Why? I want to be your friend. I don't have any friend." Bryony moaned. "What's a Maggle?"

"Go home Bryn. I'll play with you later, I promise" Lily told her sister.

"Fine." So home Bryn went, to sit alone reading a book in her bedroom.

Lily never kept that promise.

No matter how many times Bryn asked- no, begged.

Tuney called Lily a freak. Bryn consoled a crying witch.

"It's okay Lils."

"No, no it's not. She said I was a freak." She moaned though sobs.

"Well, does that have to be a bad thing? I'd give anything to be a freak like you." She admitted honestly.

"Really?" Lily said stopping crying.

"Really, don't listen to Tuna-face."

Lilly laughed. "Don't call her names."

"Of course, that's your job."

Lily smiled, "I think I'll go to Sev now." Bryn felt shattered, again.

"Okay. Just remember, inside we are all a little a little freaky." The young girl had wisdom far beyond her years.

When Lily got the letter, her parents were ecstatic, Tuney hated it, Sev was really happy, and Bryn was forgotten. Don't her me wrong, she was more than excited for Lils, but Lily didn't even say goodbye to her when she got on the train. Not because Lily was mean, but because she looked over Bryn, upset because Petunia was mad, and nervous because Hogwarts was a new and exciting opportunity. Rose overlooked her youngest daughter, too, caught up in in Lily's schooling, that Bryony didn't get the book she that she was promised.

Worst of all, no one remembered Bryn's birthday. September 1st .

"Oh, Lily. This is so exciting. You're a witch. Oooh. My darling girl off to Hogwarts." Rose cuddled her daughter, burying her face in the long red hair. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Mum, I'll be back." Lily groaned, embarrassed, her face match her hair,

"It's really cool Lils. I'm jealous. You'll tell me everything right?" Bryn asked her sister.

"Of course. Only if you tell me everything that happens to you." The witch giggled.

"Sure."

"It's a promise." Lily didn't realise Bryn found that to be a tabooed word in her life.

"Oh, okay." Bryn smile shyly.

"My little girl. Gone 'til Christmas. We'll miss you." Harold hugged Lily tightly.

The only one who said nothing was Tuney, didn't even look at her sister.

The whistle blew.

"Oh, I have to go. Goodbye Mum, Dad. Bye Tuney." Lily ran onto the train.

"Bye Lily." Her parents said.

"Bye." Bryony echoed emotionlessly. Lily didn't say goodbye to her. Didn't even wish her a happy birthday. Then again no one else had.

Later at home around six Rose and Harold were going out.

"But… you can't." Bryn cried. They had yet to say the two magic words that would make Bryn's little heart soar.

"Oh come now, we'll be out an hour, two max." Rose smiled at the girl around her waist. "Plus Tuney will look after you."

Bryony deluded herself in thinking there was some sort of surprise they were going to get. She let them leave without another word.

Bryn ran over to the calendar, and sure enough, the words 'Bryn Birthday' had been over-ruled with 'Lily's first day at Hogwarts'. But it was her birthday, parents don't just forget children's birthday. Seeing as they only had three, it couldn't be that hard. She remembered all theirs.

Bryn ran to the door the moment her parents came in. They had nothing with them.

"Why aren't you exuberant?" Her father joked.

"Yeah," Bryn muttered and dragged herself upstairs. This was the worst thing they ever did.

"Sucks to be you." Tuney laughed.

"What do you mean?" Bryn sounded hopeful.

"Oh nothing." Bryn smiled, even if she said nothing, Tuney remembered her birthday.

But Bryn still cried herself to sleep that night. The worse day of her life ended in tears.

It wasn't until two months later her parents remember their fault. When they asked her why she said nothing she replied:

"If I have to be asked to be remembered it's not worth it." And went back to reading.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? How straight are my fact? And does anyone know the real name for Mr & Mrs Evans? I can't find it anywhere. **

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Fred wouldn't die.**

**.xx**


	2. Lily and Friends

Getting older never made anything easier. In fact it made things worse. The fact best friend was into drugs and alcohol wasn't even the worse part. Or the fact teachers never called upon you. Or the fact you were always called Lily. Or the fact your nightmares began when you woke up.

No, the worst part was the broken promises. The lies crushed her a little more each day. Bryony was fifteen and miserable. But Lily came back today. Bryony was going to meet her, and it was going to be just Lily and Bryn, an occasion that happened rarely.

It would be great to see the only decent sister she had. Lily had finished school! And then Lily could explain why she couldn't reply to Bryn's letters, which was quite difficult to send via owl.

There she was. Bryn's older lookalike Lily. They were a lot alike in face and body, just Lily was taller, and had green eyes. Lily was with a couple of boys, well men. One was probably that James she secretly adored but wouldn't say so cause he was a total arse.

"Lily, Lilith, Lila, Lils," Bryony sang as she skipped forward. Lily span around confuse to see her sister.

"Thought your name was just Lily." One guy said.

"It is. But she IS my sister. Bryony. Why are you here?"

"You told me to come to the train station to pick you up so we'd do sisterly things together. Remember?" Realisation dawned on the seventeen year olds. She forgotten. How typical. Bryn was still hurt though.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot. I was going to show them around where I live." Lily stated the obvious.

"Uh-huh. Surprise, surprise. So are these your friends?" Bryn gestured to the four guys around us.

"Mmm, oh yeah," Lily was a little dazed. Bryn took initiative the one with the glasses must have been James.

"Your James right? Lils, he's cute."

"That's me. How did you know?" He blushed at her.

"Oh," Bryony decided to embarrass Lily. "The way Lils goes on about you I feel like I know you already. Not all good things but still it's like she never shu-" Lily gaged her sister with her palm, but she was laughing, along with the guy with black longish hair. James blushed fiercely, but laughter bubbled from his lips, and the two other smiled, clearly amused.

"Thank you Bryn. Your such a help." Lily's hand remained over Bryn's mouth, so the younger girl licked all over it.

"EWWWW. Gross Bryn, you git." Lily shrieked, snatching her hand away wiping it on Bryn's shirt. Laughter erupted again.

"Okay then, well you guys are?" She gestured to the others.

"Remus Lupin." The man with tan coloured hair shook her extended hand.

"Ah, you're the smart one. Lily said you're really nice" Bryn teased lightly.

"Ah yes, well thanks." Remus blushed.

"Sirius Black at your service." The one with black hair bowed, hand out-stretched.

"Oh, how formal. I'll hold you to that." Bryn smiled, taking his hand. He kissed it. Bryony found heat rising to her face. "Well, you ARE serious, aren't you?"

"Padfoot no. Bad dog." James hit him on the head. They all laughed at some private joke Bryony wasn't a part of.

"Whatever. That means you are… Peter?" Bryn asked the short, rather round guy.

He nodded fiercely. Huh. Not much of a talker.

"So, um Lily what have you planned now?" Bryn asked shyly.

"Oh well, um, you see…"

"You want to hang out with your super cool friends, rather than your dorky awkward sister. I know, got it down pat. I'll go home." Bryn sighed.

"No, Bryn, just you know, I'll make it up to you later. Tomorrow maybe… or tonight or.. or something." Lily stumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to hang out with me either." Bryony joked half-heartedly, and began to leave.

She heard them say something, and then Lily called out to her

"Bryn, do you want to hang out with us?"

"Um, why on earth would you want to hang out with me? I'm Lily's annoying sister." Bryony asked genuinely surprised.

"To get the annoying younger sibling experience. And embarrassing stories about Lily." Sirius winked.

"Yeah, none of us have any sibling except for Padfoot, and they aren't exactly on speaking terms." James teased.

"Nah, I'll be right. " Bryn didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

"Come on, Bryn." Lily smiled.

"Come on. What if we said we wanted you to come?" James seemed honest enough.

"And told you we wouldn't have any fun without you." Sirius pouted.

"You don't even know me." Bryn grinned. She could help herself, they genuinely seemed to want her around.

"Which is exactly why you should come. Plus Lily's been away a while. Doesn't know this place as well as she should."

"Hey! I know where I'm going. But still Bryn you should come. I really didn't mean to forget." Lily was upset. Bryn knew Lils wouldn't be happy until she came along. But she didn't want to be the tag-along.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bryony saw Peter and realised he was always the tag-along. So she would never be. Does that make her mean because she only agreed to go because she knew she wouldn't be the least important? At the time Bryn really didn't care.

"Oookkkkaaaayyy," She stretched it out grudgingly, "You twisted my arm. I'll come. But only 'cause you asked."

They walked away from the train station, joking and laughing, nothing serious being said until they came to Bakers Lane. Lily went to turn in.

"Lils what are doing?"

"Bakers Lane is a short cut."

"Yeah to the hospital. It isn't safe down that street any more. Gang stuff." She pulled her sister away.

"Gang stuff. When did we get gangs?"

"A while ago. How long have you been away?" Bryn teased.

"Huh. I'm not sure now." Lily sighed.

"Come on, Lils. Where did you want to take the tourists?" Bryn asked.

"Is Neon's still open?" Her sister asked hesitantly.

"Duh. Do you really think it would close?"

"No. I need to get them a hot dog. Can you believe they have never had one?"

"WHAT? You mean to say the grand ol' school don't make hotdogs? Outrageous. Why don't you petition? Going terms at a time without the disgusting taste of the foul hotdogs that have since swept the world? Thank you USA for gracing our world with their hideous scandal. " Bryn waffled on and Lily joined in. It was something they did often. Well as often as they saw each other which wasn't very often. They were very alike, the sisters.

"So um, do you like them or not?" Remus asked, confused.

The girls took one look at each other and yelled "Not!" the giggled.

"So why are you getting us to eat them if you don't like them?"

"Well as the saying goes," Lily began.

"'You haven't lived 'till you've had a Neon's hot-damn-dog.' And trust me when I say you wished you hadn't lived." The younger red-head laughed.

The girls linked arms leaving the boys very curious.

"I've eaten them before." Peter muttered.

Once at Neon's, which was a local teen hangout, the girls ordered four hotdogs, six cokes, and a large pizza. Neon had really cheap food and the pizza was perfectly alright, but the hotdogs they sold were the worst in the world.

Taking up a booth they had put their food on to the table Lily and Bryony grabbing a slice of pizza each. They sat Peter, James, Sirius one side and Remus, Lily, Bryony the other.

"Um, so Lily, now schools finished what are you going to do?" Bryn asked hesitantly.

"Ah," She looked at her friends who weren't eating their hotdogs "Well, I'll explain later."

"Okay cool. So are you going to eat them? You have to try them."

"Alright. I've eaten slugs, can't be that bad." Sirius bucked up.

"When did you eat slugs?" Bryn asked laughing

"When I was five one of my older cousins forced them down my throat. Not pleasant." Sirius took a bite. Gaged and spat it out. "I was wrong." He hissed.

That was it. Lily and Bryn lost it, laughing uncontrollably.

"You evil girls."

"Is it really that bad?" Remus ran his fingers though his hair.

"It's worse." Sirius moaned.

Bryn contained herself enough to ask awkward questions. "Hey James is it true you asked Lily out seventy million times, but you had to be head boy before she said yes?"

Sirius cracked up, Peter snickered, Lily blushed and James dramatically sighed. "Sad I know. Oh how the fates are cruel."

"Oh James you were always a jerk. And you know it."

"True, true."

"Eat your hotdog!" Lily snapped at her boyfriend.

"Um…"

"Do it."

He did. And died when he swallowed it, gasping for air.

A waitress came over in time to watch James bang his head on the table. The waitress was Jessie, Bryn's friend's sister.

"Is everything alright over here? Oh hi Bryn. What are you- Oh Lily's back. Sweet." The girl smiled.

"Hey J. Yeah Lils is back and these are her friends."

A chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello's' erupted.

"Um, well, I'll tell Ness I saw you." Jessie twitted off, but not before smiling at Sirius.

"That's Ness's sister." Bryn explained to Lily.

"Who's Ness?"

"You really haven't read the letters I sent you. Did you get them?"

"Yes, ah yeah but I was busy and, um, you know…" Lily trailed off.

"Not really. Anyway you met her when you came for Christmas." Bryony sighed sharply.

"Oh I'm sorry but it was final year. And NEWTS and um, …"

"Newts? Okay whatever but was every year final year, cause I have only received eight letters from you over the past seven years. And some of them were for the whole family." Bryn said peeved.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about them and I just couldn't find the time for you-"

"You couldn't find the time for me." It wasn't a question, and it was said like Bryn was discussing the weather.

"No that's not what I mean-"

"Lily, forget it. I'm glad you're being honest. I mean, I really gave up on you replying years ago. Anyway, Remus and Peter-PETER Oh my god. Did you EAT your hotdog?" Bryn screeched staying at Peter's empty napkin.

"Um, I was hungry." He squeaked. James and Sirius laughed hysterically, Lily jaw was drooping, Remus eyebrows buried together and Bryn made a statement that startled everyone.

"You must have the stomach of a rat." They all looked at her. "Oh you know, rats can eat anything, 'cept for rat poison. I didn't like, mean he was a rat or anything." Bryn mentally slapped herself.

"Nah, rat is a good way to describe Wormy." Laughter began again, Peter helping himself to a slice of pizza.

Then none other than Petunia entered Neon's, followed by her hideous excuse for a boyfriend, and a few of their terrible friends.

"Oh, great." Bryn sighed.

"What?" James asked.

Bryn flicked her head in the direction of the other Evans girl.

"Petunia." Lily murmured.

The eldest sister saw them and frowned, stalling for a second, before trotting towards them.

"Hello Petunia." Lily smiled kindly.

"Hello Tuna-Face." Bryn smiled too, but it was not friendly.

"Shut up Mini-Freak. What are you doing here, Lily? Can't stick with your own kind?" The dark haired girl hissed.

"Who do you think these guys are, Fish-Head?" Bryn snapped standing up.

Petunia glanced at the strangers and then turned her full attention to Bryn.

"You are worse than them. You're a wannabe. No one likes a wannabe."

"Strange, cause you're the one that sent the letter to Hogwarts." Bryn dropped her voice.

"And you've been sending them ever since."

"Yeah, to Lily. Our sister." Bryn snapped.

"Some good that's done you." Petunia smirked.

"Guys please stop." Lily moaned.

"Whatever." Petunia turned on her heel and stormed out of the diner, trailed by some very confused friends.

Bryn groaned and slumped in her chair.

"What was that about?" Lily snapped.

"Absolutely nothing." Bryn hissed.

"Well, obviously not. Tell me what happened between you." Lily tried a more gentle approach. It mad Bryn more upset.

"You'd bloody know if you read any of my letters. You, Lily. You are the cause of Tuna and my fight. Always has been always will be." Bryony abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom. She was crying

Lily followed her.

"Bryony, come on." Lily hugged her sister.

"It's always about your magic. She hates it, but I love it, so she calls me Mini-Freak. I'm your lookalike, and I want to be like you too. She stopped seeing me as Bryony the moment I said you were cool." Bryn wiped her eyes.

"She really hates it that much? She's angry with you because of it?"

"Yes, but she's not angry she's disgusted." Bryn murmured into Lily's blouse.

"It's okay. Tuna-Face is not a nice name."

"But when she gets mad her face shrivels up like a fish and, Tuney-Tuna." Bryn smiled weakly.

"Still," Lily gazed at her fifteen year old sister. "Hey, when did you grow up?" They laugh.

_The boys conversation_

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked James.

"Um, Petunia hates magic and takes it out on Lily. And Bryn obviously."

"I didn't know Lily had a younger sister." Remus admitted. Even when they spoke about their families Bryn was never mentioned.

"Moony, mate, I've got to be honest. Neither did I." James sighed. Lily was supposed to have told him everything.

"Yeah. Well she looks a hell of a lot like Lily. She's hot." Sirius, as blunt as ever, annoyed Remus.

"She's fifteen years old for Merlin's sake, Padfoot." Remus glared.

"Um Moony… are you going to eat that?" Peter nudged the hotdog.

"I doubt it." He replied. Peter snatched the horrid thing and gobbled it greedily, causing the Marauders to laugh.

"When she called you a rat, I thought our secret was up. I nearly died from shock."

"Then her face as Bryn tried to explain. Hilarious." Sirius chuckled.

"What's hilarious?" The girls were back from the bathroom, Bryn's eyes a little red.

"Peter." James pointed to his friend eating a second hotdog.

"Oh, no. Peter!"

When they roamed the town, showing off the best parts even though there wasn't many, Bryn noticed how the group operated. Sirius was the flirt, and the joker, James was just as funny but only had eyes for Lily, Peter was the quiet self-conscious one that is ignore, and Remus, he is the nice, sensible guy that the girls should fall for but they're too busy paying attention to guys like Sirius. Bryn slid right in, like she'd always been a part of the group. Except she was a Muggle, and three years younger than them and would probably be forgotten by the end of the week.

**Next chapter something good will happen. Stay with me please. I only own my Bryony.**


	3. Letters

That fantastic day was over four months ago.

Lily had left about two months ago, moving in with James, with Lily's promise to be back soon. Whatever that meant.

Vanessa was avoiding Bryn. For a best friend, Ness was horrible. Bryony asked her friend to seek help, only to be shunned, and rejected. Once again Bryony Evans was alone. Alone a school, alone at home.

Then the strangest thing happened. Bryn got sent an owl. An owl! It flew straight in the open window, a letter in its claws. She nearly squealed when she saw it was addressed to her. Her! Not Lily, or her parents. Bryn giggled, rubbing the letter in her hands, as if it would vanish. The tawny owl cocked it's head.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you." Bryn whispered. She hesitantly reached out to stroke the feathers, the owl watching her with intense black eyes.

The front door swung open, startling both the girl and the bird.

"And that's how… What the bloody hell is that?" The unmistakable voice of Petunia rung out across the living room. She was followed by her fat boyfriend. 'If you turned him on his side he would roll down the street,' Bryn thought.

"An owl, obviously." Bryn snapped, returning to stroke the bird.

"Why do we have an owl in the living room?" Tuna-Face hollered.

"Why is there a walrus in the living room?" Bryn murmured. "I got a letter Tuna. A letter."

Vernon stared at Bryn. They'd met before of course, but he always gawked at her. It was creepy.

"Who would want to send you anything, Mini-Freak?" Tuna hissed.

"Is it that time of the month, hey Tuna? Why don't you and your boyfriend go piss off someone else okay?"

"Fiancée." Tuna giggled.

Good-God. A walrus was marrying a fish. Ew. This was against all forms of nature.

"Congrats." Bryn said without any emotion whatsoever.

"You're just jealous because no-one will ever want you." Petunia spat, as she guided her fiancée into the kitchen. How fitting. Of course he's hungry.

Bryn ran upstairs, and felt her heart tear in two, knowing that Tuna was right. She slammed her bedroom door shut, sliding down and curling up in a ball.

A squawk caught her attention. The owl flown into her bedroom, opening the window itself. Bryn chuckled shyly. She ripped open the letter

_Dear Little Bryony,_

_If we could have moment of your time we would be very grateful._

_As you know James and I are amazingly awesome and clever and so on, but when it comes to Lily, the lot of us are confused._

_Christmas is coming up, and we very much need help getting Lily a gift. If you could send us some ideas of the Muggle things she likes, it would make us very happy._

_Love Sirius and James. But mostly Sirius _

_P.s The owl won't leave until you send a reply. Sorry._

_P.p.s His names Terif_

Bryn sat in shock. He had written love. _Love Sirius_. It probably meant nothing, but still he could have wrote _from_. He also wrote _Little Bryony _and it was also from James_. _'It's just a statement, nothing more.' Bryn told herself, and hastily wrote a reply.

She only folder paper, nothing as nice as that parchment, but all he wanted was some ideas. It was easy enough. And fun.

About an hour later Bryn finished and posted it via owl. "Bye Terif." Bryn whispered into its feathers.

Christmas was soon. Too soon, Bryn decided. She'd gotten everyone a gift, including Tuna, and even Ness. But she was too sad for Christmas. Tear welled in her golden brown eyes. She sat on a park bench near the old playground. She never really played there, the only time she wanted to go was with Lily but by the time she was old enough to go Lily didn't want to play. Tuney, well the day Bryn stood up for Lily when she was seven was the last day the two sisters had a civil conversation. Then there was the popular girls Bryn was friends with all of five minutes before they started harassing her for not being cool enough. Now Ness, who was sober once a week, and wouldn't listen to anything, anyone. Bryn was tired and just wanted to give up. Lily was going to eighteen soon, Petunia was nineteen, and Bryn would turn sixteen next year.

She would be sixteen and friendless. Bryn was so lonely. The girl cried, much to the dismay of the boy on the swings.

"Please don't cry. I'm sure it will be okay." A seven or eight year old boy ran up to Bryn.

"You're probably right, I… It just hurts, that's all." She tried to comfort him.

"Why? What hurts?" He sat down beside her. He had messy dark brown hair, glasses and he was wiry.

"Nothing, just I'm lonely." Bryn looked up at the overcast sky.

"Mmm, well I'm here. So do you wanna play?" He took her hand.

Bryn gazed at him. He showed kindness to stranger. A crying stranger, who only wanted to be…wanted. "Okay."

For a little while Bryn chased after the boy, then he would chase her.

Then a woman called out to him. The boy waved and ran away, towards the woman, who really didn't look that much older than Bryn. She was pretty. Reddy-brown hair, pale skin, slim. Far too young to be the mother of a nine year old. A strange look crossed the woman's face. Then they were gone. And Bryn was alone again. She didn't even know the boy's name. He was kind.

Later at home, she vowed never to forget that boy.

Christmas came and went. New year came and went. Lily's birthday came and went. School started back up. Everything passing annoyingly slowly.

Ness still wasn't talking to her. Tuney was still a cow. Lily still forgot her. Bryn still had no friends. Life was normal.

Until that was, Sirius took to writing her letters.

The first was a thank you note from him and James, for the gift ideas for Lily. She replied no worries.

The second, had Sirius joking about Muggle equipment, and the 'bizarrities' in the Muggle stores. She replied that they were only bizarre to wizards and witches, and she is sure she'd find magical things just as strange.

In the third, Sirius asked her if she'd ever seen Diagon Alley. Bryn hadn't, when the family went, Bryony and Petunia had to stay home, she told him as such. Then asked what it was like.

The next letter came with a detailed description of Diagon Alley, and some of the mischief they got up to. She laughed, and continued to ask him further questions of his mischief.

And the pair corresponded for weeks, sharing mostly trivial thing, that meant something only to them. Bryn kept his letters in her sock draw, wanting it to be her secret. Something only she had. A friend.

Sirius wrote to her about lots of things, from Hogwarts to women to Auror training. The women really didn't interest her. He was a real player. He ran away from home in his 6th year. And something else that was heavily crossed out, so obviously important.

She wrote about her Muggle school, her lack of a boyfriend, and her dream of being a journalist. The lack of a boyfriend was something Sirius commented on a lot. She was a timid dreamer. She had no friends. And she had her own share of blacked out writing.

I don't know who was more surprised by their new found friendship, Bryn or Sirius. But they didn't dwell on circumstance, only that writing to each other was good for them.

Bryn, for the first time, didn't feel complete alone.

"Crap. Holy cow. I'm so late." Bryn chanted as she ran around crazily, trying to find her shirt. Until said time, she remain solely in her bra.

"What's wrong honey?" Rose Evans called out.

"I can't find my work shirt." Bryn screeched whizzing into the living room. It wasn't in her room, or the basket.

"I don't know where it is." Her mother grumbled.

Just then none other than Lily waltzed through the front door. Followed by James, and Sirius, and a woman Bryn remembered as Alice. And Bryn was still shirtless.

"Ah shit. My day just got worse." Bryn face palmed.

"Hey Bryn-" Lily stared at her sister, gaping.

"Bryn, this may come as a surprise by, you're not wear a top." Sirius mocked.

Bryn span around and ran into her mother. She hit the floor, hard.

"What on earth- BRYN WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?" The older woman yelled.

"I don't know. Can't find my work shirt" Bryn squeaked crossing her arm over her chest.

"_Accio Bryn's work shirt._" Lily murmured. A black and green thing flung itself at Lily. Which she then tossed at her sister.

Bryn threw it on. "That is so cool, Lily. Crap. I'm sooo late. Boss is going to kill me." Bryn sprung up. "Nice seeing everyone, bye." Bryn raced past the group of witches and wizards and fled the building.

She picked up her bicycle and rode to the café, only then realising what had just happen. Two guys had just seen her without a top. And one of them was Sirius. Bryony could just about die. 'It could be worse' Bryn reminded herself 'He could have seen me naked'. Why were they even there in the first place? It was not a normal occurrence.

Well, Alice had stayed over the holidays for a while. And James had come to meet her parents. But Sirius? He had never come to the house before. Why today of all bloody days?

When she got home that night, Bryony found out Lily and co. had been their because the needed to stay out of the Wizarding world for a while. Of course they had left quickly afterwards. Something to do with the war. But apparently Petunia had stopped by as well.

Sometimes Bryn hated her family.

Her parents were going out again. They did that an awful lot now days, leaving Bryn on her own. She never complained or kicked up a fuss. Really, she just liked being on her own.

Something tapped on the window. An another owl. It was a different owl every time.

"Hi there, come on in." She cooed as she opened the window.

She gave the bird some bird seeds. It was all she had to give it.

As always, it was a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Pretty Brynny _(He never gave her a proper name)

_You are so cute when you blush. Siriusly, you are. _(Terrible pun.)

_Anyway, how was work? How is school? How do you manage both to work and to school? _(Apparently that wasn't common in the Wizarding world)

_Just to answer you last question my mother was an outright bitch, my father a pretentious bastard, my brother a coward. You're lucky you've got a family that cares about you. I was disowned._

_This letter is short, sorry. But the guys and I are hanging out tonight._ (That happened a lot)

_I hope to see you soon, as always_

_Sirius._

_P.s Nice bra, very attractive. I do hope to see it again one day. Soon preferably. _

Bryn smiled. Of course he'd say that. But the thing about his family, well it sucked. Bryn felt guilty, knowing her family isn't that bad.

Bryony really enjoyed getting the letters from Sirius. At first it was just the letters themselves, but now it was talking to Sirius she enjoyed. Her first thoughts on him were the he was a typical playboy, but he wasn't. He had been in love during school, but she broke his heart. And he didn't want to be a bachelor forever, and he could be quite sincere. Sometimes.

She jotted down a reply.

_Dear Blackie _(She returned the favour)

_I'm cute _all _the time. You just aren't around to see it._

_Work was alright. School sucks the life outta ya then, once you've got nothing left, throws you out into the real world to fend for yourself… So it's okay. I'm amazing that's how._

_I'm sorry. You want to borrow my family? I can loan them to you. Then we can both be lucky. _(She didn't feel lucky)

_You're ditching me for your friends again? How typical. I come last in your life, it makes me soooooo sad. _(She put extra o's in hope he'd realise she was joking)

_I don't have much to say right now. Homework and all that._

_Stay safe_

_Bryony._

_P.s Thank you. I thoughts so too. If you behave, well then maybe._

She attached the letter to the owl, and sighed, gazing at the large full moon. It was rather pretty.

_o.o_

Sirius had come to hate the full moon.

Hate what it stood for. Hate it's effects. On everyone, not just Moony.

Nothing could ever be easy now, could it?

The four spent the night in the woods, as not to cause any possible harm to anyone. It was better while they were at school. They had to sneak out, and that caused mischief, and Sirius loved mischief.

_o.o_

Lily was waiting for them to get back. It was a horrible time. What if something had happened? What if they were hurt? A loud noise made Lily jump.

A strange owl had flew in the window. She'd never seen the owl before. Lily grasped the letter. It was for Sirius.

Maybe it was from a girl of his. James had said he'd been rather distracted of late. Lily could peak inside, but that'd be a betrayal of trust. But the envelope was easy to open and to seal. Just one tiny glance.

What the hell? Why would SHE be sending HIM letters? Somebody had some explaining to do.

**Okay that's number three. What do you think? There will be some Bryony/Sirius, but I don't know if it will last. Up to you, let me know in a review.**

**PS **_o.o _**means a different point of view.**


	4. Talking

Bryn had just had the weirdest phone call from Lily ever. First Lily says she was going to pop round for a visit, but she said in in her high squeaky "I will not yell yet voice", so Bryn was in trouble, but then she made Bryn check dozens of times that no one was watching the house and said to be careful.

Something was up. And it obviously wasn't good.

Pop.

Lily had apparated into the living.

"Hey Lily, umm, what's going on?" Bryn smiled shyly. Lily lifted her arm to reveal a letter. Bryn's letter to Sirius. "Oh. That's up."

"Yes Bryony, that's up. Why are you writing letter to Sirius?" Lily frowned, but not in a mad way, just confused.

"Look, it's not really important, I just send him letters and he actually replies." Bryn crossed her arms. Lily did have the decency to wince a little.

"Bryn, Sirius is not a guy you want to get involved with he's a –"

"Tool, I know. I'm not dating him, just writing letters."

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Just be careful. Dangerous things are happening and I don't want you to be a part of it." Lily was actually concerned. Bryn was stunned.

"I… thank you Lily… I don't know what to say." The sisters hugged briefly before Lily claimed she had some important news.

"Bryn, I want you to be the first to know, how do you feel about being a bridesmaid?"

The two girls squealed in delight and talked for ages about weddings.

**I know I'm a horrible person and should have updated ages ago. No excuse. So sorry. And sorry it's so short. I'm just a tad stuck. If anyone is still reading this sooooooo sorry.**


End file.
